


Double Dates and Cupcakes

by MusicalPancakes77



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Also he has a weird relationship with Robbie, Baking, But they love each other don't worry, Double Dating, Fluff, Glanni really loves his boyfriend, Liberal use of Italics because Robbie uses a lot of emphasis, M/M, Only stated tho sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalPancakes77/pseuds/MusicalPancakes77
Summary: My Secret Friend Day gift for LadyAzazel23 on Tumblr!Robbie was having a fantastic day baking, when suddenly he gets a visit fromhim.





	Double Dates and Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my secret friend day for LadyAzazel23 on tumblr! I hope you like it dear, I got suddenly busy on the days leading up to when I wanted to upload it, so sorry for it being uploaded kind of late!

It was a bright afternoon day, and Robbie pleasantly spent it deep blow the depths of the surface waiting for the children's screams to _stop._

It seemed that Sportaloon was keeping them active outside with a game of football, which sent dust raining from his ceiling every time they stomped or ran. The speaker systems were doing a pleasant job of _not_ silencing their screams. Even if it were to be muted, Robbie could still hear them a hundred feet below the ground. 

A simple solution to such problems was to busy himself with something that made their screams ignored background noise. Robbie busied himself in his kitchen, going between cake batter and oven, music gently floating out of his phone. He hummed along to We Are Number One, almost distractedly. 

He leaned a hip against the counter, arms holding a bowl and mixing, as he peered through his cupboards. Now where had he put the nutmeg he’d bought last week? It wasn’t by the cinnamon, and it was _always_ by the cinnamon…

“We are number one...hey…” He mumbled, squinting into the back of one particular cupboard. Nope, still no nutmeg. 

_Ding!_

Robbie cursed softly, moving the almost mixed batter back on the counter. On came the oven mitts, and out came the cupcakes. Tops a gentle golden, each one perfectly risen out of their compartments. Their smell was divine, and he couldn’t help but take in the warm scent of them. 

“Ahhh! Absolutely wonderful!” He exclaimed, pleased to find the cake-test was clean. They’d baked solidly, and as soon as he finished mixing, he could put in the next batch. 

Not quite hours, but a good portion of his day was spent baking cupcakes and brownies, cakes and confections. Soon the lair smelled like a bakery, almost professional, which really wasn’t too far off the mark. Robbie _had_ worked in a bakery for a good few years as a teenager, and had a few classes in college. 

At four in the afternoon, Robbie was pleased to find that the kids were _silent._ Curiously, he strode up the catwalk and pulled down the periscope.

“Now, where are those brats and Sportaflip at…?” He swiveled the scope around, poofing it from place to place. 

“Ah, they’re at Poodle’s house. Eugh, they’re putting in flower windowsills! Really, who can stand flowers _that_ close to your window, let alone your face? It’s not like the bees are just doing to ignore them or anything.” He grumbled, distinctly remembering far too many run-ins as a child with the bees around his mother’s flower sills. 

With a shrug, Robbie pushed the periscope up and made his way back towards the kitchen. The frosting had to be made- because he was _not_ using that store-bought crap- now that the cupcakes and cakes had cooled. 

_BANG BANG BANG!_

Robbie shrieked, tripping over himself and down the stairs. In a heap on the floor, he clutched his heart and breathed heavily. As soon as he’d calmed down, the banging started again. He sneered at the ceiling, listening to the horrible sounds again a third time. 

Now who, in _all_ of LazyTown, was knocking on his hatch? A quick backtrack to the periscope told him that the kids and Sportaflop were still at Poodle’s, and both the Mayor and Bessie were at town hall. Really, who was knocking-

_“Robin Harry Rotten, open the hatch right now! Really Gumdrop, I know your home.”_

Oh Gods. Robbie groaned, head leaned against the periscope. Pounded against it, really. No, _he_ couldn’t be there…

_“Robbiiee!”_

Oh Gods, he _was._

“Uh, go away, no one’s home right now!” Robbie called, backing away from the periscope speaker. Maybe then he could sneak to the kitchen and get that frosting started…

 _“Robin, I can hear you! Open the hatch, dearest.”_ Eugh, he was trying to use his innocent voice. Robbie sneered and backed down the stairs. 

“Nope, no one here! Hatch is locked, no one is home!”

Without waiting to be yelled at, Robbie ran to his kitchen and turned off the music. Silence was unfavorable, but if everything was quiet then maybe _he_ would leave…

_Squuuee **EEAAK-**_

Robbie gasped, brows furrowing in anger. Did he just _force_ open the hatch? No, he wouldn’t- actually, yes, he would. This was a very _him_ thing to do. 

Dragging his feet, Robbie groaned loudly into the air as the telltale sound of someone in the chute echoed in the lair. Stopping just in the entrance to the hallway, Robbie glared at his brother, Glanni Feaking-I-Don’t-Know-Personal-Space Glæpur, who was elegantly laying in _his_ orange chair like he owned the damn place. 

“Robbie!” Glanni exclaimed, standing up and strutting over. Guh, he was still wearing that nasty black catsuit. And there those black pumps? With _that_ shade of bright pink lipstick? Robbie growled at him as his brother forced them into a hug. 

“It’s been too long, Gumdrop! I mean-”

“Doooon’t touch me.” Robbie said, picking up Glanni’s arm off his shoulder with pinched fingers. Glanni had the arrogance to _laugh_ and hug him _tighter._

“Awe, you’re still as antisocial as ever! How’s being an isolationist doing you?” 

“Perfectly fine, thankyouverymuch. And for your information, I’ve been less isolationist-y as of late. You’d be surprised at how well I’m doing, which I’m thinking is better than you, if you’ve come here to hide out again. I swear to God, Glanni, I’ll report you to the cops myself.”

Glanni at least had the decency to look hurt, especially as Robbie shrugged his way out of the hug. “Gumdrop! I’m not here to hide this time, promise. I just...need a few favors-”

“Oh hell no!” Robbie said, turning around to wave a finger in his face. “You are _not_ making me build you some tool for another one of your crimes! The last time I did, you poisoned an _entire town!_ Never again- I almost got sent to jail, Glanni!” 

“Relax, relax, Robbie. It’s not one of _those_ favors. I just...need to freshen up in your bathroom, and maybe borrow a few nice looking clothes.”

Robbie squinted, arms crossed. Despite how much he wanted to say no, and as much as he hated his brother, he _had_ missed their late night conversations...And this didn’t sound like some sort of a trick…

“So you’re not going to create a bomb in my bathroom, or use my clothes to further your criminal ends?”

“No!” Glanni laughed, draping himself around Robbie again in a loving hug. “I have a date tonight, and I just need a place to freshen up. My hideout was stormed a few days ago, and I haven’t been able to get any of my old clothes. Besides,” Glanni explained, “The date is here at some chef’s lakeside restaurant. I thought, wow, Robbie is so close by, I can just stop by and get ready there!....Please?”

“Don’t…” Robbie sighed, rubbing at his eyes from under Glanni’s embrace. He was using the puppy-dog eyes, which he _always_ fell for. “Okay, fine. You can take a shower and use some of my makeup. I have a few pants that I haven’t altered yet, they’ll probably fit your hips better than they will mine.” 

Glanni snickered, “That’s because you got mom’s hips.” 

Robbie groaned, loosening his brother’s hold over his chest. It was constricting. “You got her hips as much as I do. Anyways, I don’t mind you freshening up and everything, but you’re not staying here for more than a day.” 

Eugh, there was that wet thank-you kiss. Glanni swayed them in happiness. “Awe, thank you, Robbie! I promise I won’t be here long- I’m actually surprised that you’re letting me do this, since last time I was here it was a disaster.”

“We don’t talk about the last time you were here. Personally, I think it’s more unbelievable you got a boyfriend, of all things.” 

Glanni scoffed, moving off of Robbie with a hurt expression. “Rude. I’ve had boyfriends before!”

“Yeah, for like a day.” Robbie said, arms crossed and eyes prepared to roll. “You went through like, sixteen in a month in high school- on average. Don’t try to argue with me- I did the math!”

The older brother sighed and fell into the orange chair, defensive. “Well...you’re not _wrong._ I prefer one night stands. But….my boyfriend’s different...we’ve been together for almost half a year now, if that makes a difference.” 

Well shit. Robbie’s eyebrows raised, surprise overtaking his features. He’d never heard of Glanni having a partner for more than a month. But six? This guy must have really been special.

“He doesn’t mind you being a criminal?” Robbie asked. He tottered forward, sitting in the chair arm. Glanni shook his head.

“Íþró does and doesn’t. He knows I still do what I want, and I’ve gotten better at not doing big crimes. More or less petty theft...he’s a cop, but he doesn’t _stop_ me…”

“He’s a _cop?!_ ”

“Sort of!” Glanni hissed back. “He’s not a policeman specifically, but Íþró works in the field. Even when I do petty theft or something, he still love and supports me. It’s...challenging, because we fight over my habits and his habits, but I love him…” 

Robbie sighed. “Alright,” he said, “Get up. Go shower, clean up and change. I have some cupcakes to finish making, but you have a special date to get ready for. Shoo shoo.” 

Glanni couldn’t help but laugh as Robbie got up and dragged him to the bathroom. He called out a thank-you, but Robbie brushed him off and left for the kitchen. This was probably the first nice thing Robbie’d done for him in almost ten years, so Glanni made sure not to make a mess in the bathroom. 

Within due time, Glanni came padding into the kitchen rather quiet. When his mouth wasn’t blabbering, he could be quite the silent person. Robbie looked up at him, took in his black skinny jeans and hot pink t-shirt at the moment. A white towel was being rubbed into his hair, getting any droplets out of his dark curls.

“Cupcakes?” Glanni asked, peering at the blue frosted confections. 

“And cakes and brownies, and a few other things.” 

“Can I have one?” Robbie snorted. They both had a sweet-tooth, something they got from their anonymous father. 

“I’d say yes, but you wouldn’t like these. They’re sugar free.”

What was surprising was the way Glanni _perked_ up. Anything sugar free normally disgusted the man, and Robbie rightly understood, but couldn’t help the shocked look he gave.

“You, Glanni Sweet-Toothed Gæpur, want a _completely_ sugar free cupcake?”

“W-well,” Glanni fidgeted, “I don’t, really- but my boyfriend would! He can’t eat sugar.”

Robbie raised an eyebrow. “How many arguments does that start?”

“A few.” His brother shrugged, carefully taking a frosted cupcake and putting it in a lunch container. “We mainly argue about how often I eat sugar, if that’s the topic. Most fights are about my petty crimes. We don’t argue that often, though.”

“Actually,” Glanni turned around, a finger pointed. “Why did _you,_ also a sweet-toothed fool, make sugar free cupcakes?”

Robbie flustered and squirted too much frosting onto the cupcake. Stammering, he wiped it off and said, “I-I guess I’m in a similar situation. My boyfriend- he can’t- well I mean he _can,_ but it’s really _bad_ for him- he can’t really digest sugar. Not processed sugar, anyways. Only natural ones.” 

Glanni nodded in understanding. Apparently, to Robbie’s dismay, they were more similar than he would have liked. And, also infuriating, the dark skinny jeans looked way better on him than they had on himself. Unfortunate. 

Eventually Glanni left to go finish getting himself ready. Robbie finished the cupcakes, and had packed enough in a transfer box for the whole town. He was about to leave to go deliver one to everybody when Glanni reappeared from the bathroom again, now fully dressed for his date. 

Whoever was Glanni’s boyfriend, Robbie had to admit had scored hard. His brother wore a black leather jacket and black knee-high boots, glittery pink blush and eye shadow popping his features. There were a few gold bracelets assumably stolen from some rich dude, and apparently his own nail polish had been raided. Glanni’s nails were an outstanding shade of pink, which seemed to shine even in the dark bunker lights. 

“You know, I really hate you, but you look good.” Robbie said.

The quiet-Glanni was gone, and back was the confidence. “You know it Gumdrop! I have to look my best for tonight, there’s a nice possibility I’ll finally get fucking laid.”

Robbie gagged and began his way up the pipe. Voice echoing, he said, “Shut up, don’t talk to me, I’m remembering why I hate you.” He ignored Glanni’s boisterous laughter. “Why do I ever compliment you? Remind me never to again. After high school and college, I _really_ don’t need more updates on your sex life.” 

Not waiting to hear his brother’s snickers, Robbie scurried his way up the chute. It took some heaving, but after exiting the silo he dusted any dirt or wry cobweb off himself. The chute really needed to be cleaned. 

Glanni popped out behind him, swinging his long legs elegantly over the silo’s edge. He carried the lunch container in hand, manicured nails going through his hair. “If there’s a cobweb on me I swear to the Gods above, Gumdrop.” 

Sneering, Robbie walked away, pace slightly faster than normal. “You’re _fine._ Let’s just get going so I can get you to your date, and out of my hair. I probably have a bathroom to clean up after I hand these cupcakes out.” 

There was a retort about how the bathroom was perfectly fine, but Robbie rolled his eyes and walked faster. 

In town square, Glanni now caught up with his brother, halted the two of them quite suddenly. A second later, Robbie understood Glanni’s sudden quiet scrutiny. 

“ _Why_ are there _two_ Sportacus’?” Robbie asked, voice dripping into a half annoyed whine. 

“Better question, why are there two Íþrós?”

The two looked at each other with disgust and confusion. Twenty feet away, a few walls over, Sportacus stood next to a yellow version of himself. The mysterious man, who looked much like Sportacus but with tanner skin and sunkissed freckled, laughed and exercised on the wall. It seemed the two were engaging in friendly exercise and conversation. 

“Sportacus Ten, I demand to know why there is two of you! This is not my doing and I’m _very_ confused.” 

On the bench wall, Sportacus looked up and grinned in Robbie’s direction. A confused ‘huh?’ escaped him and his brother, however, at the sight of the almost twin-ly men.

Both Íþró and Robbie got it at the same time. Robbie face palmed as the elder elf laughed, jumping off the wall and clapping Sportacus on the back. 

Pointing at Glanni, the elf said, “Your brother is dating my brother, and vise versa. This is what’s happening, yes?”

“ _Yes._ ” Came Robbie’s confirmation. 

Sportacus laughed and stepped forward to hug his boyfriend. “That’s actually pretty funny. Íþró and I look alike, I guess, but wow! You and your brother really look like twins.”

“No we don’t!” The two of them scoffed together. The elf brothers laughed. 

“Here, a sugar-free cupcake. I know you liked the honey ones, so I made more of those.” Robbie wrapped an arm around Sportacus’ waist, head on his, and let the star-eyed elf excitedly take a cupcake. 

“These were so good last time!” He whispered in awe, already eating it and moaning in delight.

Glanni pushed the lunch container into Íþró's hand. “Robbie let me take one for you. It’s sugar-free, so you can eat it….you liked honey flavor, right?”

Íþró smiled, taking the container with a cherished grin. “I do, actually! Thank you for thinking about me, Honey.” He smooched Glanni on the chin, an arm pulling him close. 

While Sportacus finished his cupcake, Robbie explained he brought one out for the kids, Bessie, and Milford. “I figured we could deliver them together before it got too late.”

“That’s a great idea, Robbie!” Sportacus said, “I’d love to deliver them with you.” He pressed a few sweet kisses into Robbie’s lip, causing the both of them to giggle softly.

Íþró hummed, cupcake finished, as he swayed with Glanni. “I was going to ask if you’d like to join us for dinner at Pablo Fantastico’s Lakeside Restaurant, but you two sound like you already have some nice plans.”

“Robbie!” Sportacus gasped. “Well, with Íþró and I here, we _could_ deliver them now….”

There was a groan, but the sweet smile on Robbie’s lips told him that he wasn’t really annoyed. “You really want to go on a double date?”

“ _Yes!_ ”

“Alright, alright. Here, Íþró can take these three cupcakes to the Mayor, Ms. Busybody, and to one of the kids. I’ll let you take this container, Sport, and get everyone else. Be quick, chop chop you flippity elves!” 

Íþró and Sportacus grinned, neither fazed by Robbie’s words, and flipped off. Glanni sighed, watching his elf go.

“I hate it when he leaves, but I _love_ watching him go...when he’s not flipping, anyways.” 

“You’re disgusting.” Robbie scoffed, even if he thought the same thing about Sportacus. 

Glanni walked over, heels clicking on the pavement, and leaned on his brother. “You know, after last time I was over, I was surprised you let me shower and change, but I’m even more surprised you’re agreeing to a double date! Are you okay?”

Robbie ignored the soft knock of Glanni’s hand on his temple, instead rolling his eyes and pushing his elder off him. “As much as I tend to hate you, I’m allowed to miss my brother. Also, I’d do anything to see Sportacus smile... And, not to mention, he has a _much_ better relationship with his brother, so who am I to stop him from visiting?”

“Well, you have a point there, little brother.” Glanni stood straight again, the two of them watching as Sportacus and Íþró raced to get back to their boyfriends first. They looked like two over-eager puppies fighting for attention and love, and even Robbie couldn’t help but giggle at the helpless thought. 

“Back! Can we go now?” Sportacus sprinted up and immediately took Robbie’s hand in his own. 

“If we go right now, we’ll get there right as Pablo’s opens. We could get a really nice lake-view seat.” Íþró said, too taking his boyfriend’s hand. 

“Well then by all means, don’t stop now, boyfriend of mine.” Glani purred, giving him a deep, loving kiss on the lips before starting towards the beach. Robbie stuck out his tongue and let Sportacus guide him along. 

“Just don’t steal anything, Glæpur!”

“Only my boyfriend’s heart!”

Íþró awed. Sportacus laughed and Robbie groaned. Glanni grinned, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand tighter and walking just a little bit faster. Robbie mustered a smile, pulling his boyfriend closer so they could walk shoulder to shoulder. 

Maybe _one_ dinner date with his loved ones wouldn’t be so bad. Especially after such a nice day, what better ending could there be?


End file.
